Faith In Us
by swimfast12
Summary: JainaZekk songfic. Some Day Out of The Blue by Sir Elton John. About when Zekk is goneShards of Alderaan and Yuuzan Vong War.


-**Back again! I was going through my old CDs and found a song to suit a JZ songfic. My first songfic, to be exact. Might be stupid, I'm really making this up off the top of my head. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Jaina, Zekk, and all the characters that are implied, mentioned-whatever, belong to Kevin J. Anderson and his wife, Rebecca Moesta. The song "Some Day Out of The Blue" belongs to Sir Elton John, from the movie El Dorado. It was the theme for said movie. So, I own the plot only. Get it? Got it. Good-**SF12

She could wait.

Jaina looked on as the _Lightning Rod _blasted off. Her friend, her lover, piloted it, as he prepared to find Bornan Thul. Zekk. She still was doubtful that becoming a bounty hunter was the right thing for him. He said he 'could only go forward'. But why couldn't he go forward in a different direction? She had no doubt that finding Thul was noble, but there were other things to do that were just as noble. And they didn't involve him leaving.

Jaina just wished he would reconsider. Maybe he couldn't erase what he had done, but he could rebuild his life at the Jedi Academy. Maybe things wouldn't be exactly the same, but Zekk could do it. For her. She just wanted him to stay, she wanted to try to go farther in their relationship…

She shook herself. Zekk's destiny was his own. And it wasn't as if she would never see him again… She would wait.

_Some day out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if our love were new  
Some day we can start again, some day soon_

Years later, Jaina sighed as she looked at the holomessage from Zekk. He was on the warfront, battling the Vong. She still remembered the day the war officially began…

"_You know I'm going to have to leave, right?" Zekk said softly, standing in her doorway. _

_She turned to face him, but said nothing._

"_I'll miss you, but it's our duty to fight. Me as a commander…you as a pilot. We'll both be in danger."_

_After a few long moments, she spoke up. "Zekk, I'm not denying that we should do our duties, but…don't get yourself killed out there. I couldn't live without you."_

"_Nor I you. You know that, don't you?"_

_By way of answer, she flung herself in his arms, kissing him. Then, slowly, she began to pack._

_Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago  
Seems like eternity  
The sweet afternoons  
Still capture me_

She was on a leave from the war, after a victory near the Middle Rim. She would be back in her X-Wing in a month. Unfortunately, Zekk did not have time off. They hadn't truly seen each other in half a year, apart from the holomessages. Jaina sighed, and then envisioned him coming home, happiness flowing through her. Soon, the war would end. She hoped…

_ Some day out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if our love were new  
Some day we can start again, some day soon_

I still believe  
I still put faith in us  
We had it all and watched it slip away  
Where are we now  
Not where we want to be  
Those hot afternoons  
Still follow me 

_Some day out of the blue  
Maybe years from now  
Or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew  
Some day we would live again, some day soon_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

Zekk sat on his bunk, playing Jaina's holomessage over and over. He missed her so much, and then there was the fear of her dying in this terrible war…

No. Jaina knew how much she meant to him, she'd be careful. And one day, hopefully soon, he'd see her again… He had faith in Jaina-faith in the both of them.

_Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago  
Seems like eternity  
The sweet afternoons  
Still capture me_

_Some day out of the blue  
Maybe years from now  
Or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew  
Some day we would live again, some day soon_

_Some day out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if our love were new  
Some day we can start again, some day soon_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

_I still believe  
I still put faith in us_

_I still believe_

_I still put faith in us_

And one day, their faith paid off.


End file.
